You
Facts about you YOU are reading a page about yourself who in the right mind does that shit? YOU have the intellectual capabilities of a Goblin, actually the goblins are better than you because at least THEY have friends... YOU called rule 34 on Garrador? What the!? YOU are unlikeable.Liked by no one. A bitter, unlikeable waste of server space whose quitting of runescape shall not be mourned...Shall not be mourned! YOU were offended By the runefapper page YOU are the most hated of all entities on the face of gielinor, Every person that you ever got on your friends list added you out of sympathy ' ' YOU are the reason that jagex removed free trade, cant you do anything right? 　''' '''YOU are the reason that jagex returned free trade, how much can one person fail? ' ' YOU got completely PWNT by a level one rat while wearing tetsu+drygore, Just kidding. Its not like YOU could afford any of that stuff. ' ' YOU would RWT if you could afford to. ' ' '''YOU think that this article is talking to anyone who reads this in general but really it is directly talking to you.' ' ' '''YOU are one of jagex's failed updates.' 　''' '''YOU joining caused runescape to die. YOU thought that Prayer pots were just clay pots with the prayer symbol on it.YOU then attempted to make prayer pots out of clay, Dumb ass.. ' ' YOU never receive text messages or Personal messages. The only time you get either is when your wireless carrier sends you an ad, or when a bot sends you an ad for a RWT site. 　''' '''YOU borrowed a party hat and tried to wear it at the photo booth to make it look like you're rich when you post on the forums, L0L what a moron this proves you fail. ' ' '''YOU need to stop kidding yourself. The reason you fail at runescape isn't because you have a life,(which you dont) it's because you just fail in general. ' ' ' 'YOU dont got a j0b, you're money is non existint. what a loser.' '　''' YOU aint got no money, and no body want give you anny money either. People would rather give their money to known scammer than you. 　''' '''YOU correct other peoples grammar, spelling and punctuation because you think it makes you look smart, when in reality people make grammatical blunders and spelling/punctuation errors on purpose to give your pathetic life meaning. ' ' YOU will never have a maxed cape or any of that. Guthix weeps at the fact of your existence, for only he knows how truly pointless it is and how useless you are. Thats right; the tears of guthixs are TEARS FOR YOU, Just kidding, no one cares about your character.All of the Quests you went on are just people using you. YOU have the face of a turoth, the body of an ogre, and the fighting skills of a rock. ' ' YOU...worst of all...are YOU ' ' YOU! ' ' Good news for you The previous statments are all complements compared to what YOU really are. If you quit runescape now, The game may recover by the year 3000 Category:◾The Plague that is Killing RuneScape‏‎ You